Of Murals, Families And Paint Covered Werewolves
by DeannaEmrys
Summary: Alison does something awesome for the pack, paint covered puppy pile ups. Part of my Wolf Pack Universe. Slight Derek/Stiles mentions.


When Sheriff Harrison Stilinski gets home from a long day at the office to find all of his living room furniture stacked up in the middle of the room covered by a white tarp he's less suprised then you might think, especially after the paintballing incident, what's more suprising is the pile of paint covered werewolves, and Stiles, curled up on one of the covered couches paint splattered and fast asleep.  
"What the?"  
"Oh hey Mr Stilinski," Alison greets as she walks in from the bathroom, her face split in a wide but tired smile, her chocolate coloured hair streaked with green paint, with blue smudged down her nose and across her cheekbone whilst brown hand prints litter her yellow summer dress.  
" Do i even want to know?" Harry asks pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath counting down from ten, 'These kids are gonna be the death of me.'

Alison's porcelin skin flushes rose as she fumbled to explain, "I, err well i wanted to do something nice for you and well for the pack, i mean im not a werewolf and i've not known everyone as long and you take such good care of us better then everyones families do and then the pack got excited when i got my paints out and you know how hyper they get but they wore themselves out and i made more mess then i intended and im not quite finished but ermm..." She paused from speaking a mile a minute to take a deep breath and gauge the Sheriffs expression before screwing up her face and pointing at the wall behind him.

His shocked gasp makes her wince but the awe in his voice has her eyes peaking open.  
"Oh my God, Alison!"

The entire west wall of the lounge had been painted to look like the forest, there were huge oak trees and towering ferns, a winding river twisting through them opening up to a cascading waterfall. The sky was filled with thousands of specks of light and a magestic full moon dominated the top half of the painting. In the forground a blistering fire burned on into the night iluminating the clearing circled by fallen tree trucks, perched on the one nearest to the fire sat a little girl no older then six, with dark brown hair and big green eyes with twin wolves on either side of her. Both of the wolves' auburn coats reflect the orange of the fire, the one on the little girls left has startling green eyes and a red bow tied to one ear whilst the other's eyes are burnt gold and his tongue lolls out of his mouth as he snuggles into the little girls shoulder.

"That's supposed to be me, Scott and Lydia," Alison mumbles shyly, now standing right next to the Sheriff twisting the fabric of her dress between her nervous fingers. He simply nods, a warm smile on his lips before noticing the second trio on the other side of the painting; a little boy with a mess of hazlenut hair, trusting brown eyes and a bright red hoody sat cross legged on the log, a sandy coloured wolf with golden eyes and waging tail sits to one side of him, both paws braced on the little boys shoulder whilst a midnight black wolf, bigger than the others, sits curled up in his lap, red eyes somehow looking both amused and annoyed.  
"That's 'Little Red Riding Stiles' and Derek and Jacks, i err, thought it would be funny."  
Harry sniffles around a laugh, his eyes burning slightly as he rests his hand on Alisons shoulder his eyes never leaving the mural.

"And that," she announces proudly pointing to the center of the painting, "That there is you," Harry's chest infltes with pride, she's made him look like an indian chief, fur cloak and all, he looks royal and wise with red war paint on his cheeks and a huge smile on his lips. The light of the fire makes his eyes glow almost like Jackson's and he can almost believe he's part wolf too.

The outside of the painting isn't quite finished but he can tell its going to look like a giant photo frame with the picture of their mismatched family inside.

"I'm going to call it 'The Father And His Cubs'," She announces suddenly, chuckling before adding, "Or something to that effect."  
The Sheriff almost chokes on the lump in his throat as he tried to laugh causing Alison to glance up and see the tears in his eyes.  
"Ahh Mr Stilinski im sorry ill paint over it right now i shouldve known you wouldnt like it ..."  
She trails off as he drags her into a hug resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"Thank you, thank you so much, it's perfect."  
Alison smiles and hugs him back, warmth flooding her veins at finally doing something right.

"Hey whats the love fest about?" Lydia asks sleepily, rubbing her eyes from her spot on top of Jackson effectively waking him up too.  
"Huh, oh hey Sheriff," he greeted sitting up making Lydia fall into his lap with a squark.  
"Do you guys mind i'm trying to sleep," Stiles moaned snuggling further into Derekss chest, the alphas arms curling around him, before noticing his dad and jumping to his feet startling Derek awake aswell, "Hey dad, whats up? Nothing going on here at all, haha ermm, ohmygod why are you crying?"

Harry chuckles at his hyperactive son and the group of kids he'd somehow managed to adopt, amazed that hes finally found the family he's always wanted. After everything they'd suffered and lost, enough sorrow between them to last a lifetime, here they all were; safe, warm, loved. His Cassandra would be so proud.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Harry begins, slowly, a mischievious grin to rival Stiles's creeping on to his face, "But... PUPPY PILE UP!" he cries spiriting everyone into scrambling to their feet and running towards him grinning.

The funny thing was he could of sworn the last thing he saw before he was squashed by the overactive teens was his late wife's face grinning down at him and his perfect patchwork quilt family. 


End file.
